<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One of a Kind by HardsteadEMS</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183157">One of a Kind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardsteadEMS/pseuds/HardsteadEMS'>HardsteadEMS</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Justified</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, close to cannon, season</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:28:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardsteadEMS/pseuds/HardsteadEMS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Raylan was told by his Aunt Helen "There are other fish in the sea" and this particular one lit a spark inside him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Raylan Givens/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One of a Kind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(e/c)- Eye color<br/>(h/c)- Hair color<br/>(s/c)- Skin color<br/>(f/n)- First name<br/>(l/n)- Last name<br/>[More to be added later on]</p><p>Hope you guys enjoy! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raylan was told by his Aunt Helen at a young age “There are other fish in the sea” when it came to relationships. He thought he found the right one when he married Winona, but after 6 years she left him for a realtor when he went to Miami. Now, he found himself sitting with the Chief Deputy of the Lexington Kentucky Marshal’s office at a bar talking about his past with Boyd Crowder. He never wanted to return to Kentucky after his Aunt Helen gave him the money to get out and go to college. Next morning, he found himself watching Winona type away as a court reporter when his phone began to silently buzz. </p>
<p>“One sec,” He whispered as he quietly snuck out of the courtroom, placing his familiar cowboy hat on his head. “Sorry, I was in the courthouse. I’ll be up in a minute.” He listened as the clicking from his boots on the tile courthouse floor ceased, “Tates Creek Road?” He turned around, walking the other way, “I think I know where that is.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He drove out of a tunnel that led to an old bridge filled with law enforcement and a truck, along with Chief Deputy Art Mullen on the phone when he came to a stop and parked his issued town car.</p>
<p>“County Sheriff’s deputy found it just after dawn. Names Jared Hale. Bureau has him listed as some kind of Aryan Knight. Oklahoma driver’s license and registration.” Art explained to him as he looked into the truck that was a bloody crime scene before they continued to the back of the vehicle. </p>
<p>“You got him connected to Boyd?” He asked. </p>
<p>“So far, tenuously. I talked to his sister in Tulsa, and she said he came to Kentucky to hook up with some commandos. Now, that’s probably the murder weapon.” Art pointed to the pistol that was in an evidence bag. “It’s recently been fired. There’s no prints on it. In fact, the whole vehicle’s clean, except for this.” </p>
<p>Raylan looked at the object Art held up with the top of his pen. He had no idea what it was. </p>
<p>“Now do you know what that is?” Art asked him. </p>
<p>“Mm-mm,” Raylan replied hoping Art would clarify what it is. </p>
<p>“I didn’t either,” Art smirked. “That is the cap that goes on the end of a rocket launcher.” </p>
<p>“No shit,” Raylan was taken back a bit. </p>
<p>“Yep, last night in Lexington we had a church bombing. And the Feeb says that whoever did it used a rocket launcher.” Art explained to him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raylan drove back to Lexington with the Chief to find law enforcement, fire department and bystanders in the area. When he got out of his vehicle, that’s when his eyes landed on her. She was a beautiful sight with her (e/c) eyes, (h/c) hair pulled into a neat bun that complimented her (s/c) skin as she smiled. She glanced at him, and smiled brightly as she walked over to him. She wore her Marshal badge on a chain around her neck, and her side arm was neatly secured in her holster that brought out her figure. </p>
<p>“You must be Deputy Givens, I’m Deputy (f/n) (l/n).” She greeted him. </p>
<p>He shook her hand still smiling, “It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Raylan nodded still taken back at (f/n)’s beauty. Something inside him just sparked, not like before with Winona. This was new, but he liked the feeling. </p>
<p>Raylan kept glancing at (f/n) the entire time he was there, and even on the drive back to the office he couldn’t stop thinking about her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did you know Bowman Crowder, Boyd’s brother?” Gutterson asked him as they entered a room with boxes of different files and fugitive information. </p>
<p>“Sort of. Star running back in high school. Boyd was always saying Bowman had the goods to go pro. I was never that sure.” Raylan replied. </p>
<p>“You remember the girl he married, Ava?” Gutterson asked him again.</p>
<p>“If it’s the same one. She lived down the street. She’s married to Bowman?” He asked. </p>
<p>“She was. She ended the union last night with a .30-06. Plugged him right through the heart. That’s the sheriff’s report. She admits shooting him. She said she got tired of Bowman getting drunk and beating her.” Gutterson explained. </p>
<p>“I would’ve done the same, just not lethal.” (f/n) added as she leaned on the table with her hand. </p>
<p>“Is she still in custody?” Art asked Gutterson. </p>
<p>“She was arraigned 10 minutes ago. ROR.” Gutterson replied. </p>
<p>“Did you talk to her?” Art asked him again. </p>
<p>“I did. I told her, given Boyd’s reputation, he’s probably gonna come looking for her. She said it’s none of our business.” Gutterson informed him. </p>
<p>“We should go talk to her again. Is that the address?” Art asked, holding the file in his hand. </p>
<p>“Yeah, but good luck in finding it. I tried to map it, and got nothing.” Gutterson commented. </p>
<p>Raylan reached for the file to look at the address, Art let him have it. </p>
<p>“Well, I guess some places haven’t been entered into the system, like North Korea and Raylan’s hometown.” Art teased. </p>
<p>Raylan immediately recognized the address and smiled, “I know where it is.” </p>
<p>“Want me to go with Chief?” (f/n) asked. </p>
<p>“Sure, why not. We got thing’s handled here.” Art agreed. </p>
<p>(f/n) approached him smiling, “Ready when you are, cowboy.” She gave him a look as she passed him through the door. </p>
<p>Raylan watched her leave the room, taken back by her calling him Cowboy. He quickly snapped back to reality, grabbed his hat and followed behind her. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>